1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a content-based network system and a method of controlling the transmission of content therein and, more particularly, to a content-based network system and a method of controlling the transmission of content therein, which analyze content, prioritize the content based on the importance and utilization of the content, and set channels and interfaces, thereby improving the efficiency of use of the channels, and which provide a channel control and interface use method for a single hop and multiple hops, thereby minimizing waste of resources of a wireless network environment in which there is a limitation on a shared medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet which is currently being used has an Internet Protocol (IP)-based end-to-end connection structure. The IP-based Internet structure is dependent on the addresses of network devices because it works based on connections between network devices. Accordingly, when the addresses of network devices vary, there are cases where it is difficult to continuously download content.
In particular, the IP-based Internet structure has a client-server structure, and therefore the addresses of network devices should be searched so as to search for content which is desired to be downloaded. Furthermore, in the client-server structure, both a network device which provides content and a network device which requests the content should detect a server, and therefore dependence on the server increases. In this case, content may not be continuously provided in proportion to the number of network devices which are connected to the server.
Accordingly, a content-based networking technology was developed which was capable of continuously providing content regardless of the number of network devices. Content-based networking refers to networking in which data is not transmitted based on an existing IP address system but is transmitted by allocating a virtual code to content itself and mapping the virtual code to an address.
This technology is a system which enables multimedia and a variety of large amounts of content to be efficiently managed and appropriately transmitted to destinations even when they are present over a network. However, the current technology focuses on the distribution of content simply using a data center or a cache server without interworking with access points.